


Beneath Covers

by lyrithim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrithim/pseuds/lyrithim
Summary: Kara and Lena are very comfortable being barely naked around each other and cuddling together. Kara doesn’t think anything of it, until she does.Written for an anon on Tumblr.





	Beneath Covers

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for an anon on Tumblr. Feel free to check out the original prompt [here](http://meg-a-million-whats.tumblr.com/post/161762484649/hey-are-u-taking-supercorp-prompts-if-you-are) or feed me more prompts [here](http://meg-a-million-whats.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
> Thanks to Kate/[jeremymichaeljordan](http://jeremymichaeljordan.tumblr.com)/[everysundoesntrise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/everysundoesntrise/pseuds/everysundoesntrise) for beta-ing, basically. <3

The problem, in retrospect, was that Kara asked _Alex_ whether this was something straight human girls did on the regular, and Alex swore up and down that it was, and that Kara had nothing to be wary of. Though it was Kara’s fault really, since Alex had proceeded to back up her claim by citing _Animal House_ and _Glee_ , and Kara, who unlike Alex had seen neither in her turbulent teenage years, took Alex’s expertise at face value.

The Situation itself began a couple months after the whole Rhea and Mon-El mess and followed hot at the heels of the Revealing Herself as Supergirl to Lena mess, which had resulted in a lot of shocked gasps and wide-eyed stares of hurt on Lena’s part that left Kara feeling kind of rotten on the inside. There were a lot of texts exchanged with emoji-less one-line replies, a lot of special flowers deliveries from Supergirl across the National City skyline, and a lot of sustainable organic vegan kale chocolates that mysteriously appeared at Lena’s doorsteps early weekend mornings. When Lena was finally ready to forgive her, they had dinner at Kara’s that ended with both of them drunk on different drinks and ranting agreeably at each other about men, mothers, and aliens.

What happened next was a bit of a blur to Kara, but this was Kara deduced:

  * Kara was not used to wearing pants to sleep, which meant she must have shucked them off at some point in the night out of discomfort—which was how they ended up over her lamp.
  * Lena must have felt the same, and done the same thing, which was why her dress hung over Kara’s dresser.
  * She and Lena had always been very tactile with each other, so of course they were also tactile with each other on Kara’s bed, drunk. Which would explain the cuddling.



Also,

  * There was no reason, _no reason at all_ James and Winn had to barge into her bedroom in the morning like that.



“You weren’t answering your phone!” was James’s excuse over the phone ten minutes after he and Winn skedaddled out of her apartment at the sight of Kara and L-Corp’s CEO tangled together, mostly naked, in Kara’s bed. “We thought you were—I don’t know. We were supposed to go over that presentation of the effects of lead atmosphere on plant life at the DEO, and you weren’t there—”

“Did you really sleep with Lena Luthor?” was Winn’s question. He sounded a bit awed.

“ _No_ ,” Kara said, glancing at Lena, who was shifting beneath the covers. “We were drunk, alright? I couldn’t fly; she couldn’t drive. So she stayed over. That’s it.”

“Well,” James said. “As long as you’re safe. Just get everything tidied up on your end and come over. We’ll tell J’onn that you were... otherwise occupied.”

Kara groaned. “Do you really have to phrase it that way?”

Lena woke a few minutes later, silently, in small movements: twitching, blinking her eyes open, then tilting her head to look up at Kara. When she smiled, that too was a small thing, but Kara felt the warmth of it spreading through her entire body like a yellow sun.

“Hey,” Lena said.

“How’d you feel?” Kara asked.

“Like I’ve been wrung dry,” Lena said, wry.

Kara laughed. “You know, that alien stuff really was potent. I can’t remember anything after laughing at your Alaskan penguin story.”

Lena, who had been stretching luxuriously beneath the morning sunlight, baring her smooth skin to the room—paused, again in the slightest movement. She asked, “Nothing at all?”

“No,” Kara said. She glanced at Lena. “I mean—did I—”

“No,” Lena said, and she sounded reassuring, so Kara believed her. She was looking for something on the ground. “No. You were definitely adorable while drunk, but—no.”

“Looking for this?” Kara said, handing her the dress.

“Yes,” Lena said, laughing softly at herself. “Thank you.”

When Lena was leaving the apartment, Kara slid her hand into Lena’s and said, “You know, last night was really fun. We should do it again. With maybe less—substances.”

Lena searched Kara’s eyes, then nodded. “Let’s. I’m glad we made up. I’ve missed you, these past few weeks.”

“Me too,” Kara said, breathless with happiness.

So it got to be a bit of a tradition, afterwards.

It was great to be able to hang out more often with Lena. They never got to see each other enough over the past year, and the sleepovers became their own little dates apart from their other friends. And Kara liked the sleepover aspects of it too. She liked watching horrible Netflix documentaries with Lena late into the night. She liked falling asleep with Lena by her side, because Lena was soft and warm and smelled nice. And she liked Lena being the first thing she saw when she woke up. She liked making breakfast with Lena—or for her, when Lena slept in after a long day at work.

When she told Winn and James this at Noonan’s one day, they looked at each other, then back at her.

“Kara—” James began, sliding his glass away.

“We think you like Lena Luthor,” Winn said. “In a I-want-to-make-babies-with-her sort of way.”

“What?” Kara said.

James shot Winn a glare. “In a romantic sort of way,” James corrected.

Winn waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s not like that,” Kara said. She fidgeted with her glasses to force herself to calm down. “It’s just— Look, neither of us had a lot of girl friends growing up, okay? So we both missed out on a lot of the—silly teen stuff, you know. Sleepovers. Pillow fights. Gossiping. Braiding each other’s hair.”

Winn looked at Kara’s elaborate fishtail braid and nodded, impressed.

“If we’re closer to each other than other people are, it’s just because we both don’t know how other girls behave,” Kara said.

“And that’s fine,” James said. “And I mean, obviously, you think of yourself as—” He paused delicately.

“Straight,” Winn supplied.

James’s lips twitched unhappily, but he continued, “And this would be a big change in that—perspective. And that can be terrifying. But you have to know that the people around you will be supportive. Me and Winn—obviously. Your sister—that goes without saying. J’onn—has more or less gone on with the assumption that you and Lena _are_ dating—”

“What?” Kara said.

“Well, after the day Winn and I saw you together—with Lena— We didn’t mention Lena by name, of course, but you’ve talked about her so often that he... filled in the blanks.”

“Dude, it’s fine, let me,” Winn said, when Kara made more indignant sputtering noises. James raised his hands to yield the floor. Winn turned to Kara. “So you know how we, like, both had a thing for you at around the same time a couple years ago and then got over it and now are friends?”

“Oh god,” James was saying.

“Yeah?” Kara said faintly.

“Thankfully, _because_ of that, we’ve actually both discovered a very simple way to test whether two people are, like you said, ‘just friends.’ Are you ready for it?”

Kara looked at James. “Should I be scared?”

“Probably.”

“What it’s called,” Winn pressed on, “is the ‘Would I Be Ridiculously Happy If She Were My Girlfriend’ Test.”

Later that week, Kara whipped out the test after she and Lena returned from watching the latest Melissa McCarthy comedy. They were in Lena’s apartment this time.

_The test is simple_ , Winn had said. _At every possible moment you’re with her, ask yourself the question: Would I be ridiculously happy if she were my girlfriend?_

So when they were on Lena’s sofa discussing a topic at least four times removed from the movie, Kara popped herself the question, and boom—she suddenly had a vision of herself, cupping Lena’s face and stealing a kiss.

When Lena reached into her top cupboard to retrieve a mug, Kara asked herself the question, and boom—she was imagining herself lifting Lena up, as easily as one would a feather, kissing Lena when Lena turned back and giggled.

When Lena said, “I’m going to shower before I head to bed,” Kara saw herself stepping into the shower with Lena, and Lena laughing as she pulled her in.

When Lena came of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her torso, Kara saw herself smoothing back Lena’s hair and pressing her forehead against Lena’s.

When Lena briefly dropped her towel to pull on her underwear, Kara thought her head was going to explode.

Which was how she called Alex for the second time the morning after a sleepover with Lena.

“I think I’m bi,” Kara told Alex as soon as the line connected.

“Oh,” Alex said. “Oh. Congratulations. Thank you for telling me—”

“Alex, I love you, you’re the best sister in the world, and I promise you I’ll explain _everything_ afterwards, but I need to talk to Maggie about this,” Kara said, because she finally realized that Alex was the sort of lucky bastard in the world who got engaged to the first person she fell in love with and really, really was not in the position to offer advice for anyone’s love life.

Maggie was laughing when she came on the phone, and laughing again when Kara finished the story of last night.

“So what do I do?” Kara asked anxiously.

“Well,” Maggie said. “First I’ll say that you and your sister really are super, Danvers.”

Kara muffled her groan in a throw pillow.

“Second, I’d say that you aren’t so much worried about being bi as you are about your relationship with Lena, aren’t you?”

Kara thought this over. “No,” she agreed.

“And how would you advise a straight friend with their straight love interest about how to deal with their straight romantic troubles?”

Kara blinked. “Talk to the other person.”

“There you go,” Maggie said cheerfully. “Congrats on discovering the wonderful world of loving girls, by the way. You know your sister and I will be rooting for you.”

Kara did explain everything to Alex, as well as James and Winn, over Settlers of Catan and chow mein at the end of the week. All three of them had solemn, rehearsed speeches prepared. They were happy she was brave enough to come out to them, they were grateful that she trusted them with this development, and they pledged to keep this fact to themselves unless she wished they shared it. The whole thing, even Alex’s portion, sounded like something pulled out of the straight ally handbook. Kara laughed and hugged them all.

They brainstormed ways of dealing with the Lena problem but were all sooner or later distracted by attempts to get the Longest Road Catan card or the call to save one lone alien from another rogue alien on the intersection of 10th and Downing Street. The rogue alien mugging actually ballooned into a whole separate issue dealing with intergalactic property rights and interplanetary court systems, and by the time her and Lena’s next date came around, Kara had nothing in the arsenal to last her through the evening.

They chose Netflix for the day: Lena wanted to check out _Merlin_ because one of her assistants promised good things about it. While preparing the popcorn, Kara nearly let the bag slip from her hand and pressed the wrong buttons on her microwave three times before finally getting the whole thing running—and then realized she put it on the wrong setting entirely.

“I saw that you gave up on electrical devices and just used your heat vision,” Lena said, teasing, when Kara returned with a bowl of popcorn. “If there are malfunctions in your microwave, you know, I can fix it.”

“What? Oh no no,” Kara said. “I was just—testing out... myself. It’s good training, you know. Good control. Popcorn is a great training tool. That’s what my cousin always says too. Yup.”

Kara forced herself to laugh in three beats: Ha ha ha. Lena gave her a strange look.

Kara absorbed nothing from the first episode because her attention was wholly focused on Lena’s arm, which was slung over the top of the couch, fingers inches away from Kara’s neck. Occasionally, Lena would grab a handful of popcorn without looking and accidentally brush against Kara’s hair. Kara thought her heart was going to stop every instance this happened, but at the same time, she wondered—if Lena would reach just a little farther—rest her palm on Kara’s nape and gently pull her in for a kiss—

Nope. Bad thoughts. Bad Kara. Very bad. She grabbed fistfuls of popcorn and began eating them aggressively, much to Lena’s amusement.

In the end, it happened like this:

After Netflix, Lena stretched and tipped herself sideways to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. She smelled like cinnamon.

“I think I’m ready to go to bed,” Lena said. She peered up at Kara beneath heavy lashes. “Join me?”

The guilt was all of a sudden too much, and Kara grabbed Lena by the shoulders and pushed her back so they were face-to-face with a good two feet of distance between them. Kara felt like her whole face was on fire, and if she kept silent any longer, steam would be whistling from her ears.

“Lena, listen,” Kara said. “I’ve realized something recently. And I feel like I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Lena said, moving closer in concern.

Kara squeaked as she leaned back in tandem. “Um. It’s alright. I’m fine. Physically.”

She let her arms drop to the top of her criss-crossed legs.

“Lena, I think I like you. Romantically.” Kara forced her eyes to stay steady on her friend’s. “I only realized that recently. And I think—I think I want to date you. Because I like you. But I know you’ve never said anything about liking girls—so— I hope either way we can stay friends. But I just wanted to tell you that. That I really like you.”

By the end of her stilted little speech, she had dropped her gaze down to her hands, waiting for Lena’s verdict. As the silent stretched on, Kara imagined all the horror and anger and disgust that Lena was feeling, and Kara felt so ashamed of herself—really, why had she ever thought it was a good idea—

Lena cupped Kara’s chin.

“I feel the same way. Maybe since the first time I saw you,” Lena said softly. Time itself seemed crystalized; the outside world was a forgotten memory. Kara felt as though she was but a relic of a time when time _was_ , silent and given only to the examination under Lena’s pale eyes. “Can I kiss you?”

And Kara could only breathe out, “Of course.”

* * *

“The first night I slept over,” Lena confessed, some hours later, as she lied next to Kara, “you told me I was beautiful, and you wanted to kiss me.”

“I did?”

“Well, you told me I was beautiful,” Lena said, smiling ruefully, “but you didn’t kiss me.”

Kara entangled her fingers with Lena’s. “That’s too bad. We could’ve been doing this sooner.”

“No. I think it was too early for you,” Lena said. “For us. We’d just made up. I don’t think you knew consciously, what you said then. And I didn’t know if you would still want the same things sober. It would’ve been bad timing all around.”

“Oh.”

Lena turned to face her. “When you told me you were Supergirl, I had this—silly notion in my head that, ah, there was no way you would like me now. Supergirl had been this sort of—quintessential straight girl, you understand. At least in my head.”

Kara laughed.

“I know, it’s ridiculous. Stereotypes.” Lena rolled her eyes. “So I guess I was—I was half heart-broken too, when I was ignoring you.”

“I didn’t know,” Kara said softly.

“That’s why the night of the crazy drinking, that was when I thought, Maybe.”

Kara gasped. “So all this time you were trying to seduce me?”

“No. Yes.” Lena bit her lip and looked at her. “Maybe a little?”

Kara laughed and buried her face in Lena’s hair. “Well, here I am. Seduced. What are you going to do with me?”

Lena grinned. “Wicked things.”

Kara leaned over to kiss Lena. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
